moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Weekly/@comment-25608713-20150830000721
Minął kolejny tydzień, toteż czas na kolejne Weekly. Tym razem przekleństwo zaszczyt przeprowadzenia go spadł na mnie. ---- Na wstępie chciałabym zaznaczyć, że to co dzisiaj omówię nie będzie AŻ TAK pomocne w samej nauce - jednak są to zbyt ważne tematy, aby je ominąć. ---- Przedwstęp Chciałabym uprzedzić, że tematyka "Rysowanie" będzie wychodziła w paru częściach. Cóż mogę powiedzieć - jest to temat zbyt obszerny, by umieścić go w zaledwie jednym wątku. Pod koniec każdego takiego Weekly postaram się umieścić jakieś ćwiczenie, mające na celu pomóc wam w dalszej nauce. To chyba wszystko... nie krzyczcie na mnie, że do tej pory najgorsze weekly i... enjoy!! ♥ Wstęp właściwy: "jak zacząć"? Pytanie "jak zacząć" jest dla mnie w pewien sposób zabawne. Dzieje się tak, gdyż każdy z nas już kiedyś zaczynał - i o ile nikt stąd nie ma tak zwanego "wehikułu czasu" - to raczej nie ma możliwości ponownego zaczęcia swojej przygody. Ale moment, skoro każdy z nas już kiedyś zaczynał, to co dalej? Jedyne co w tym momencie pozostaje to pogłębianie swojego doświadczenia. Nie da się tego osiągnąć w żaden inny sposób niż po prostu rysując. Rysować można dosłownie wszystko. Zaczynając od przypadkowej rzeczy na biurku, otoczenia, martwej natury, ludzi, postaci -może nawet komiksów- wzorowanych na mandze, stylów jest naprawdę bardzo dużo, wymienianie ich wszystkich byłoby jedynie stratą mojego i waszego czasu. Każdy artysta ma jakiś swój styl, jakąś dziedzinę, którą chciałby opanować do perfekcji, mimo to większość z nich odpuszcza sobie tuż po tym, jak efekty ich pracy nie są w ogóle podobne do zamierzonych rezultatów. https://33.media.tumblr.com/77741d31c189095766a13cd00a4a5850/tumblr_ntvc2mYBPv1shjkqqo1_500.gif Wielu z was pewnie miewa takie momenty, w których przeceniacie swoje umiejętności, próbujecie zrobić coś, co przy waszym doświadczeniu najpewniej nie wyjdzie - tak samo jest z rysowaniem. Ustalacie sobie konkretny cel i konkretną poprzeczkę, którą chcecie przekroczyć, najczęściej okazuje się jednak, że jest ona zbyt wysoko postawiona i wiele wam brakuje. To właśnie w tym momencie tracicie dalszą motywację, potraficie siebie nazywać "beztalenciami" i odkładać rysowanie na długie, długie miesiące. Przyznam się bez bicia: do niedawna też na to cierpiałam. Potrafiłam spędzić cały dzień nad jednym rysunkiem, a tuż przed samym końcem wyrzucałam go, bo nie spełniał moich wymagań. Dopiero teraz jestem w stanie zauważyć, jak bardzo to było głupie. CZEMU TO BRZMI JAKBYM PISAŁA JAKĄŚ REKLAMĘ TYPU "znalazł sposób jak dobrze rysować - artyści go nienawidzą"... Rysowanie "z głowy" a rysowanie zainspirowane Rysowanie "z głowy" ma zdecydowanie więcej korzyści, niżeli rysowanie "zainspirowane". Nie ukrywam, że całkowicie oryginalne rysunki młodego i niedoświadczonego artysty będą dużo gorsze, niż te zainspirowane czyjąś pracą - jednak o ile komuś za motywację wystarczy duma z zupełnie własnego rysunku, może on tak śmiało rysować. Oczywiście nie sprawia to z automatu, że inspirowane prace są złe, gdy takie nie są. Istnieją ludzie, którzy cierpią na słabo rozwiniętą wyobraźnię i nie potrafią dosłownie niczego wymyślić - muszą czerpać skądś inspirację, i o ile czerpią ją chociażby na podstawie motywu, pozy postaci, przekazu, to wciąż można uznać, że jest to praca oryginalna zainspirowana. Kiedy jednak ciężko te dwie prace od siebie odróżnić - staje się po prostu kopią, która ma w sobie dosłownie wielkie NIC z oryginalności. Dłuższy wywiad na temat tak zwanego tracingu pojawi się pewnie w jednym z następnych Weekly. Jak zdobywać doświadczenie Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że najłatwiej jest zacząć z kartką i ołówkiem, zamiast zabawy z dzikimi programami komputerowymi, tabletami, etc. Nie wyrzucaj żadnego ze swoich rysunków, nawet jeśli Ci się nie podobają. Później posłużą Ci jeszcze do porównania i czerpania motywacji. Staraj się rysować regularnie, najlepiej codziennie - w ten sposób możesz cały czas się uczyć, oczyszczasz swój umysł z negatywnych emocji. Jeśli rysujesz coś będąc np. wściekły, przelewasz swój gniew na rysunek, jednocześnie pozbywając się go. Przydatne, prawda? ---- Czasami jest tak, że wpadamy na pomysł na super postać, w głowie już całą ją widzimy, jej mimikę, strój, emocje widoczne w jej oczach, jej pozę - ale nie zawsze możemy to przelać na papier, tak, aby zgadzało się z tym, co widzimy w wyobraźni. W takich sytuacjach nie bójcie się korzystać z pomocy. W internecie jest mnóstwo rzeczy, które mają za zadanie ułatwić wam rysowanie. Jeśli macie problemy z twarzą, jej wyrazem, zawsze możecie poszukać czegoś w tym rodzaju, najłatwiej znaleźć to pod nazwą "facial expressions". Dużo ludzi ma też problem z anatomią, w tym przypadku internet ponownie przychodzi z pomocą. Nie bójcie się z tego korzystać! ---- Dodaj do rysunku trochę realizmu! Nawet jeśli chcesz rysować komiksy, karykatury itd., musisz wiedzieć jak niektóre obiekty wyglądają w prawdziwym życiu. * Używaj perspektywy. Idea perspektywy opiera się na tym, że im dalej obiekty są położone, tym mniejsze są. Działa to też odwrotnie: im są bliżej, tym są większe. * Poznaj proporcje. Proporcje to współgranie poszczególnych części w całości. Zmiana proporcji -np. wyolbrzymianie jednych aspektów i minimalizowanie innych- najczęściej skutkuje w tak zwanej "własnej kresce", swoim własnym stylu rysowania. Postacie z anime mają widocznie zmienione proporcje, chociażby przez ich wielkie oczy i twarze, przy najczęściej małych ciałach. * Baw się kolorem! Świat nie jest czarno-biały. Dodając kontrast, nasycenie koloru, schematy kolorów, sprawiasz, że twój rysunek "ożywa", czyli w zależności od rysunku - wygląda realniej, albo po prostu lepiej. https://38.media.tumblr.com/d7705a1010356e4a90dc0464293ec2e0/tumblr_ntvc9klCJj1shjkqqo1_500.gif ---- Jedno z najlepszych, codziennych ćwiczeń Ćwiczenie zwane jest "photo-studying". Przeznacza się na nie około od 30 do 40 minut dziennie - jest to najbardziej optymalny czas, jednak wciąż można go albo przedłużać, albo skracać. Polega na próbie jak najdokładniejszego odwzorowania zdjęcia (najlepiej czarno-białego, np. coś w tym rodzaju, codziennie musi być inne zdjęcie). Naprawdę ważne jest, aby przeznaczać na nie TYLKO ustalony wcześniej czas, nie przedłużać go na siłę, po upływie przestać. Na samym początku jest to niczym tortura, później jednak staje się to coraz łatwiejsze - i o dziwo - przyjemniejsze. ---- Myślę, że to już wszystko na dzisiaj. Totalnie skończyła mi się wena... (ha) Jestem niedoinformowana, czyje Weekly jest kolejne - jak tylko się dowiem to zaktualizuję. [[Użytkownik:RebelBunny|'RebelBunny']] Pogadasz?